


Throne Room

by Death_Rattle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Incest, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle
Summary: The throne itself seemed apt, they were royalty after all...
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme





	Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Xx_Sunstone_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Sunstone_xX/pseuds/Xx_Sunstone_xX) in the [Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> Prompt : Azula and Ozai in the throne room, on the throne itself. They should both be dangerously close to the flames, and if someone gets burned? Inevitable.

The hour was late.

Princess Azula entered the throne room, having been summoned, mentally steeling herself for an encounter with her father.

It wasn't that she was afraid of him (alright, maybe she was a little) but rather, she wanted to impress him. Always. Everything she did and said had to be perfect, she had to make him happy. She just had to...

The room itself was empty, save for the wall of flames, and the Fire Lord sitting behind them.

The Princess approached, heart racing. Though she was a firebender herself, and her blood ran quite warm, the heat felt almost unbearable. It was her nerves, she supposed, she felt her face flush as she came to stand in front of the dais.

"Father" she greeted, bowing low, showing her liege-lord and the man who had sired her the respect he deserved.

Though she couldn't see him, she could feel his eyes on her, and that both excited her and made her anxious.

"Rise, my daughter," he said.

The Fire Lord stood up, too, parting the flames with ease as he stepped forward.

"Disrobe," he commanded, not even bothering with the formalities. It had been a painfully dull day, a war meeting which was only supposed to last a few hours had gone on well into the night. He needed some... excitement.

Predatory eyes stared down at his daughter, like that of a wolf-dog having chosen its next meal.

Azula did not think to question his order of course, she knew better than that and what's more she so enjoyed sex with the Fire Lord... most of the time, anyways.

Beginning with her hair, she tugged her ponytail loose, allowing sleek, void-dark locks to fall around her shoulders and down her back, freely, the way Daddy liked it.

As she was dressed for bed, she made quick work of what little clothing she had on, silk night robe falling to the floor without a sound, leaving her standing there in only the lacy red underwear she'd chosen just for Daddy - she tried to always be prepared, lest he desire her in that way.

Ozai took a moment simply to admire his daughter, lecherous stare falling upon her breasts (which had grown quite a bit during her time away in the Earth Kingdom, hunting down traitorous relatives and assisting with the war effort), watching her small, pink nipples harden. His eyes trailed downward, from her flat stomach, to her still-developing hips and the little scrap of lace just barely covering the treasures beneath.

"Come" he beckoned, with a gesture of his hand.

Her heart still pounding, so quickly she thought it would burst from her chest, Azula stepped closer, the fire changing color, from its usual orange and yellow tones, to bright and brilliant azure, as it parted for the princess-prodigy.

Hastily, he pulled her close, with much more force than was needed, making her gasp audibly. Then, his mouth was on hers. Slightly sweaty hands wound into her silken, black hair as his tongue pushed past her lips, tasting her.

Azula moaned into Ozai's mouth, her own tongue darting out to meet his. He tasted of rice wine and opium smoke and while it wasn't pleasant per say, she loved it, it was so uniquely Daddy. Delicate hands reached for his mantle, drawing him in closer. In response, his palms slid down to her breasts, fingertips brushing over her sensitive nipples, which were now hard as rocks and aching for more.

As he kissed her, hungrily, like he was claiming her, and pawed at her chest, she felt so small and vulnerable... probably because she _was_ small and vulnerable, very much so. Her father towered over her, by more than a head, and not only was he tall, he was broad and muscular. Plus there was the fact that he was still fully dressed, and she was practically naked, as was typical of their trysts.

This went on for several minutes, father and daughter kissing with all the passion and fervor of new lovers – ordinarily, they kissed just a little, or not at all, but Azula had been away for so long and had only been back home a few days. And in those few days, the Fire Lord had been unable to keep his hands off his only daughter.

Ozai was the one to break the kiss, leaving Azula wanting. Her lipstick was smeared all over him now, he was sure. Hastily, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Almost immediately, Azula's eyes were drawn to the large bulge, clearly visible even through the Fire Lord's heavy outer robe.

Tentatively, she reached out to touch him, making his breath hitch in his throat.

He let her stroke him there, for a bit, until he grew tired of the foreplay and wanted something more.

"Let's get these off you now" he growled, grabbing her narrow hips and pulling them forward, shocking her slightly.

With ease, he tore the lace and what was left of the not-so-modest undergarments fell silently to the floor, forgotten.

"It can be replaced," he said, noting her look of slight disappointment. "Come, sit on Daddy's lap.." he purred, returning to his seated position upon the dais.

Azula did as he asked, Ozai shuddering slightly as her soft bottom made contact with his developing erection which was (regrettably) still clothed.

With his daughter looking out at the wall of flames, Ozai again reached for her firm breasts, kneading them, quite a bit more roughly than he normally did.

Azula whimpered, the sensation not exactly unpleasant, though not quite what she wanted. She pushed out her chest, hoping to coax him into it.

Ozai laughed a little, running his thumbs, lightly, over the stiff peaks, eliciting another small cry. He kissed along her neck, until he reached her ear, and whispered "Is this what you want?"

Pinching and rolling the tiny nubs between his thumbs and forefingers now, he drew soft moans from his daughter, who began to rock her hips.

"Yes, Daddy!" she panted, breathless. Leaning back into him, she arched just a little more, as much as she reasonably could without it being uncomfortable.

This continued for what felt like an eternity to Azula (not that she was complaining, she loved it), nimble fingers tweaking and rubbing at her nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure straight to her core. She could feel herself getting wet, feel the ache of arousal in her cunt, that throbbing, almost painful sensation that only her daddy could truly satisfy.

Ozai, meanwhile, was fully erect beneath his robes, the sounds she was making driving him mad with lust. Unlike most other women he had slept with, she was very, very vocal when she enjoyed something, she held nothing back.

Stopping what he was doing (for now), he dropped a hand down in between her legs, to see if she was similarly affected.

To his delight, she was.

"Azula... you're soaked," he rasped, pleased although not the least bit surprised. By now, he knew very well that all he had to do was play with her tits a little, then she was slick as a baby leopard seal. "Can't wait for Daddy to fill you up with his cock, can you?" he asked, easily sliding a finger along her wet slit, and up to her clitoris, which was swollen with arousal and begging for his touch.

He rubbed her there, and she cried out, as he expected she would.

"Slut." He laughed, still toying with her clit, almost uncharacteristically gently. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream," he declared, his smooth, baritone voice and skilled touches making her shiver.

"Oh, Daddy!" she mewled, squirming around in his lap as the pulses of pleasure wracked her prone form. Already, she felt close. "Daddy!"

The fire around them flared, again turning blue and white-hot – even just being near it was too much to bear. Or rather, it would be if either party was fully cognizant of anything else that was happening.

"Do you want Daddy to make you cum, little girl?" he whispered, between searing kisses to the nape of her neck.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, bucking her hips, involuntarily.

"Ask nicely..." His fingers stilled. "...and perhaps, I'll allow it."

Azula didn't hesitate. She knew exactly what it was he liked.

"Please!" she begged, uncaring of whomever else may be around to hear. "Please, Daddy! Make me cum!" Desperate, she rubbed against his annoyingly still fingers. "Please, please-!"

"Mmm, there's a good girl," he praised, starting to touch her again, drawing light circles around, then on, the tiny pearl.

"Keep doing that, if you want to cum."

"Please, please, please..." Azula cried, over and again, until it almost didn't sound like a word anymore. She was so, so close, she could feel the tightening in her belly, the tingly fiery sensation as her father's quick fingers teased that vital bundle of nerves, sending shockwaves and warmth and shivers all throughout her body.

"D-Don't stop!" she stammered, shutting her eyes tight, her small hands gripping his robes, trying to find purchase.

"Daddy! Please!"

Her orgasm hit, sharp and sudden, and she screamed, the flames growing taller, so tall they scorched the ceiling.

As she gasped and sputtered and moaned as though she were being paid to, the waves of euphoria washed over her, her thighs tensing and her inner walls contracting around nothing at all.

The normally imposing princess and heir apparent was left panting in the aftermath, and trembling in her daddy's lap, like a scared child.

"Mm, you loved that, didn't you, My Azula?" Ozai growled, his question more of a statement.

He knew very well that she had enjoyed herself, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Y-Yes" Azula managed, still trying to catch her breath. "Th-Thank you, Daddy. You're so good to me."

Even lost in her afterglow, she didn't forget her lessons.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" the Fire Lord asked, squeezing at her breasts, hard. Despite the fact that they were firm and youthful, they felt like putty in his strong hands, taking whatever shape he molded them into.

Again, he just wanted to hear her say it... though, whether or not she said yes was ultimately immaterial, he'd have his way with her regardless. She'd denied him before, a few times, but he always won out. By the end, he'd had her moaning and bucking underneath him as he pounded into her-

"Yes!" she answered, interrupting his train of thought.

Ozai was quick to act.

He bent Azula over, roughly, so that she was kneeling on all fours.

As she had done this many, many times before (it seemed this was Daddy's favorite position), Azula knew to bring her knees closer together, arch her back, and lift her ass up higher, presenting her two perfectly delectable holes.

While he admired the view, Ozai hiked up his robes, and with a mild urgency, freed his throbbing erection from its confinement.

He then moved to line himself up, the head of his penis prodding her entrance, making them both shudder with anticipation. And, in one swift motion, he was inside of her.

Azula squealed at the fullness of him. Though she was far from a virgin, her father's cock felt so impossibly big and thick, like it was going to rip her in two at any second... he never did hurt her though, at least not _too_ much.

Ozai groaned at the sensation of the pulsing heat around his shaft.

Grabbing his daughter's small hips and using them as leverage, he pushed on ahead until he bottomed out – she never could take his full length, it was just too much. He probably could force himself further inside, he thought, but Azula was far too valuable to him to risk injuring her.

Besides, it felt so damned good, he wasn't about to complain.

Azula bucked against him, making him moan, low and guttural.

"Daddy!" she cried out, wriggling her hips, inviting him to finally take her.

"My little girl..." he said, beginning to move, almost agonizingly slowly. As he did so, he could feel her tight pussy expanding and contracting, trying to accommodate his size. "...where are your manners? Why don't you ask me nicely, hm?"

Aside from actually fucking her, there was nothing Ozai loved more than hearing his daughter beg for it.

"Please!" Again, she bucked up against the much larger, stronger man, desperate for more. "Daddy! Please! Fuck me harder!"

Ozai didn't need to be told twice.

He thrust into the small girl beneath him, harder, faster. They were deep strokes, hitting her cervix every time, causing her to cry out, the sensation somewhat painful for her but also immensely pleasurable.

Azula's cries echoed throughout the large, wide-open room, as did the almost shamefully loud squelching sound of her father's cock sliding in and out of her.

As Ozai took his pleasure, and Azula moaned like a whore at the feeling of him plowing into her, neither noticed that the fire around them was growing, steadily. With each panting breath, it guttered then became taller, wider.

"Daddy-!" Azula choked out, barely able to breathe. Again, she felt close to reaching her peak, he was so, so deep inside of her, it was incredible, if a bit dizzying.

Having been with her in this way more times than he could count, the Fire Lord knew very well what was happening. Oh yes, he could tell by her strangled, little gasps for air, and the feeling of her cunt clamped down around his rock-hard cock, so tightly it was actually somewhat difficult for him to push through the resistance and keep fucking her the way he was...

...luckily, he knew just what to do about that.

Ozai leaned forward, so that he could speak into her ear.

"That's it, princess..." he cooed, his hand moving to attend to her. Gently, he rubbed at her clitoris, using only the pads of his fingers (which were surprisingly soft).

Just as before, the flames surrounding the dais changed from plain old orange to a beautiful cerulean blue.

"...cum for Daddy."

And for the second time that evening, Azula found her release.

As the pulses of pleasure resonated throughout every muscle, every nerve in her body, and she trembled beneath the very man who had made her, she didn't even notice the fire growing and growing... and growing and growing... that is, until the blue flames licked her hands, which were outstretched in front of her.

"Aghh!" she hissed, pulling them back.

In that moment, Ozai, too, felt all of the tension in his body come to a head and explode.

Shaking, and panting into her ear, the Fire Lord spilled his seed inside his only daughter.

Then, as quickly as it had come on, it was over, and that was when he noticed what had happened.

Pulling her up to sit, Ozai kissed Azula's flushed cheeks, then her neck, and then finally her hands, which were already turning red.

"You're burned" he said, stating the obvious.

"It doesn't matter."

Azula reoriented herself, so that she was facing her father.

She studied his handsome face, high cheekbones, angular eyebrows, and strong jaw, almost in disbelief that a man like that desired her so.

"I never want to be apart ever again, Daddy," she said, seemingly out of nowhere, staring into his eyes which were so very like her own, two pools of molten gold.

Silence for a moment.

"Neither do I."

He held her close, and she melted into his embrace.

"Neither do I, My Azula."


End file.
